


Make You Feel So Fine

by lustlane



Series: You Got It, Babe [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of Oral Sex, F/F, Fem!Louis, Fingering, FootballAU, Genderswap, Groping, M/M, Smut, fem!Zayn, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustlane/pseuds/lustlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn haven’t been known to be the best of friends.  If anything, they can’t stand to be near one another.  But what happens when they find something in common? And Zayn just so happens to like the way Louis’ arse moves when she goes to score a goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel So Fine

Zayn made her way onto the football field in only her training shorts from last season, a t-shirt, and a hoodie.  It was sprinkling slightly as she walked onto the field, the teeth of her football shoes digging into the slightly wet grass and soil.  She had gotten to practice fifteen minutes earlier because her mother had to drop her siblings off somewhere else today at exactly the same time.  She dropped her change bag in a locker in the locker rooms and putting the key in her bra.  She walked out with her drink bottle in her hand, putting it on the ground before going onto the field to run a lap on the almost deserted oval.   _Almost deserted,_  she thought to herself as she saw Louis Tomlinson out of the corner of her eye walking onto the field.  She huffed to herself, not believing that she would ever try out for football.  

It was almost ironic that the same thing had happened to Louis only minutes earlier. She was already on the field, juggling a football between her knees as she awaited for more of the players to arrive. She hadn’t bothered to buy new cleats, though the ones she was wearing were a tad worn out and torn in places. They were overall good and usable. She’d stopped in her tracks when she noticed a new person on the feel. It took her a bit for her eyes to make out the face and a frown places on her lips. “ _You’ve gotta be kidding me.._ ” She mutters.

Zayn kept a slow jog as she ran laps of the oval for a few minutes, trying her absolute hardest to not go straight up to Louis and tell her where she belongs.  The coach arrived soon with some other girls who were trying out for the team.  They were all called over into a circle where coach explained where they had to write their names and numbers and everything on the signup sheet as well as handing in the forms their parents signed and great, Louis is standing right next to Zayn.  

Louis had placed her football under her arm, her hand on her hip as the coach explained everything. When the sign up sheet was passed around Louis was handed it after a couple minutes for her to fill her information out then she’s handing it to Zayn, who she could say wasn’t pleased to have it after her. “What?” Louis spat. “I don’t have cooties or some shit.” She hands it to her until she got ahold of the pen and paper.

Zayn scowls at louis, choosing to keep her mouth shut in front of her.  She didn’t want to drop down to her level anyway.  Taking the pen and paper, she filled out her details before handing it to the girl next to her.   _‘You’d think by the age of 16 that she would learn to keep her mouth shut,’_ she thought, digging the toe of her shoes into the slightly damp ground.  the coach came back in a few minutes after setting up a few cones along the field.  “So,” the coach began as all of the girls huddled a little closer into the circle.  Zayn had her hands on her knees with her bum poking out like almost every other player.  “This is what you’re going to do.  You need to dribble the ball between the cones to the end and back and pass the ball to the next person.  This will show me how much you can control the ball-” And that’s where Zayn tuned out.  She knew exactly what this simple move proved to the coach.  She had been playing soccer since primary school for crying out loud! And as soon as the coach blew his whistle, Zayn ran to get first in one of the three lines as she waited for the coaches second whistle.  

As soon as the coach blew the second whistle, all the players began to dribble the ball between the cones. Louis had to wait until three other girls went until it was her turn to dribble the ball. So once the ball was kicked to her she began to do her best but she knew she’d probably make the team, or at least get second string. She was an alright player, got a bit dirty during it, but she had fun while doing it. That was the main reason she was trying out. That and the other being she was a competitive little shit.

Zayn could easily do ten laps in a row of this without a problem but that wasn’t the case because apparently the whole team was trying out and not just Zayn.  She folded her arms over her chest, watching the other players run their laps with the ball.  Her eyes particularly fell on Louis, almost death staring her as she ran with the ball dribbling between her feet. she was hoping to pick up some error with her tactics like she had done with most of the team by now but that sadly wasn’t the case.  Zayn crossed her arms and pretended as if she wasn’t watching before the coach blew his whistle for the first activity to finish.  The coach just yelled for the girls to run a lap while he set up the cones for the next activity.  Zayn ran off, being first in the line of girls to run.  She always made sure she was first because she wouldn’t stand being behind someone who was slower than her. Zayn has naturally long legs which makes running faster a thousand times easier.  

Louis strayed to near the middle when they ran laps. She’d admit that running wasn’t her best ability with football but she could keep up with most of the girls. She tried not to look to the front since Zayn was most likely up there. And she wouldn’t admit staring her bum. Nope, no way.

  
The second activity the coach got them to do was relays. They were separated into teams of four people and they all had to work together to pass the ball from one end of the field to the other.  And today was just peaches and cream for Zayn because Louis was on the exact same team as she was.   _‘Lets get this over with,’_ Zayn groaned as her team huddled up to discuss tactics.

Discussing tactics didn’t turn out that bad. They’d figured out a perfect one that should work. If it weren’t that it involved Louis passing the ball to Zayn. She wasn’t that much of a bitch to not pass her the ball but once the whistle blew for the teams to begin.. things just sort of got out of hand. The ball had been passed to the other two girls in their team - Perrie and Jesy - and as soon as Louis had her back turned to get the ball passed to her she’s slamming into somebody; and that somebody being Zayn.  _ **Of-fucking-course**_.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Zayn hissed after almost being knocked to the ground.  “Do you have any idea where you’re supposed to be? Of course not because you didn’t pay any attention to the tactic.” Zayn glared at Louis before motioning the girls to come back to the start.  “We’ll try one more time for the slow one,” she glared at Louis, nudging her shoulder into hers softly before the girls returned to their starting positions.  

Louis only scoffs from the nudge to her shoulder. She was fuming because of this girl. “Why don’t you watch where YOU are going?” She counters back. “I was actually in the correct place, unlike someone.” She’s returning to her starting position, momentarily dropping the argument to just get this relay over and done with.

Zayn scowled at Louis, taking her starting position before running and dribbling the ball and then the next thing she knows she’s on the ground in a tangle of limbs with Louis fucking Tomlinson.  “Ouch, did you even fucking listen, Tomlinson?” Zayn hissed at her as she stood up.  She couldn’t help but admire how soft Louis’ legs felt against her own.  “You’re not supposed to be over here, you’re supposed to be down there, intercepting the ball as I pass it to Perrie!” Zayn was furious to say the least but she was also annoyed at the fact that this was the second time today.  Then the coaches whistle blew signaling a water break.

Louis folds her arms, ready to counter back but the whistle for water break cut her off. She simply throws a glare to Zayn before walking away to get some of her water and not intentionally meaning to whack Zayn in the face with her hair. Though she didn’t even want to apologize.

Zayn got whacked in the face by Louis’ ponytail as she walked off to go and get her bottle of water.  And no, Zayn was not staring at Louis’ arse and hips as they swayed in time with her ponytail.  Nope, she was most definitely not staring.  Zayn huffed, walking over to get her own drink bottle and take a mouthful before heading back out onto the field.  

Louis got her water bottle and jogs back over to the field. She sips some of the water to quench her dry mouth. She finds Perrie and Jesy sitting down with their waters and talking, as most of the other players were doing for their water break. She noticed they’d gain an audience from the past ten minutes and she wasn’t surprised. Most guys had liked to watch girls play football with the possibility of it raining on them. Try outs wasn’t any different. She shrugs and poors a bit of water on herself to cool down her heated skin.

Zayn got her drink of water and took a mouthful and it wasn’t until now that she realised that they had a small crowd from the local high school to see the try outs.  All zayn could think of is how none of the guys sitting in the grandstand will ever have a chance with her because she doesn’t swing that way.  Zayn throws her bottle over to the sideline just before coach blows his whistle again and practice is back on.  The next activity was a thirty minute game of football with two fifteen minute halves.  The coach sorted the whole team out, giving the girls a number one or a number two and telling the number two’s to get a fluro orange vest to put on over the top of their practice gear.  Thankfully Zayn was a number one.  

Louis had gotten number two, as if it was fate. She and Zayn were actually on opposite teams this time. She threw her water bottle to the sidelines before pulling an orange vest onto herself and standing with her teammates as everyone began to get sorted out. Once sorted, each team huddled together and thought strategies before they were ready to play.

Zayn couldn’t help but look out of the corner of her eyes to see the faint line of skin that was revealed with Louis lifted her arms to put on the fluro orange vest.  She mentally cursed to herself for thinking about it before huddling with her team.  After a short two minutes of discussing tactics, their game begin.  Their coach blew the whistle and everyone got into their spots as the ball started being passed around.  For the first few minutes, Louis and Zayn stayed out of each others way.  But that was before Zayn scored a goal for her team and everyone was back to the centre of the field.  

When the whistle blew again for it to begin again, everything was sort of scuffled and uncoordinated. Everyone was sort of on track of their change of tactics but once Zayn had the ball, Louis stole it right after. She swiftly stole the ball from her feet and it made Zayn trip onto the grass. Louis didn’t bother to ask if she was okay before dribbling the ball down the field to her goal and scoring her own point. And that was how it went for about the next twenty minutes.

The next twenty minutes was filled with the rest of the two teams seeming almost lost because the game was pretty much being run by Louis and Zayn even though the coach didn’t notice very well.  After the twenty minutes was up, the score was five all and the coach blew his whistle for all of the girls to go and get changed but before Zayn had a chance to run away from Louis, the coaches voice was heard in the distance.  “Malik! Tomlinson! Can I see you two please?” He called.  And Zayn couldn’t help the unsettling feeling in her stomach about how they are both kicked off of the team for not letting the rest of the team have a fair go in the last game.  

Louis bites her lower lip as they walked over to their coach. She was really hoping they didn’t get kicked off without even a chance. As childish as it’d be, Louis would probably blame Zayn for it. But she knew it’d be likewise with Zayn blaming her. “Yeah, coach?” She asks once they got to him.

“That was some pretty good playing out there,” he started, his clipboard in his hand.  Zayn could almost feel her jaw drop, which Louis was grateful she wasn’t alone on.  “You two have made first string for this season on one condition,” and Zayn could feel her heart drop along with her jaw.  “You two have to learn to tolerate each other during games.  Working together to get the goal instead of working against each other!”

Zayn pressed her lips into a line, looking down at the ground and honestly thinking about giving soccer a miss this season. Louis had think about it as well. Would it be worth all the yelling and arguments they most likely will have? Then again, working together would make their team more victorious than last season. “Alright coach,” Zayn said in a soft voice before Louis could say anything.  “We’ll be best friends forever!” She smiled and putting her arm around Louis’ shoulder for a bit of a show. Louis smiles slightly from the arm around her shoulders, not admitting to taking a fancy of having the feathery touch of her skin.

“That’s what I like to see!” he said with a thumbs up.  “Alright, now go and hit the showers, girls.”

Zayn and Louis walked side by side to the changerooms and Zayn couldn’t help this growing urge to kiss Louis.  But she pushed the feeling aside for the moment.  Zayn contemplated in her head for a few moments as they walked the length of the field to get to the change rooms.  “So… maybe you’re not as bad of a football player than I thought,” she said out loud to Louis.  

Louis tilts her head a little while looking to Zayn once she heard her speak. “Oh?” She asks, smiling a little. “Okay… and maybe you’re not as big as a bitch as I thought you were.” She tries not to laugh from the displeased look on Zayn’s face as they walked into the locker rooms.

Zayn nudged her elbow into Louis’ side but not quite hard enough to hurt her.  “Why would you have thought that I was a bitch? You’re the one who was clearly not in the right position for the tactic we all discussed,” she hissed but on the inside, she wasn’t really mad at all.

Louis yawns at that. “Still on about that?” She drawls before pulling her shirt off and wiping the sweat off her face with it. It probably took Zayn a few moments to realize she was wearing a bright red sports bra. Louis raises an eyebrow when Zayn isn’t saying anything. “Cat got your tongue, Malik?”

Just as Louis pulled her shirt off, Zayn couldn’t help but feel heat rise to her cheeks.  Thank god they were in the locker rooms so Zayn could bury herself into her locker and never come out ever again.  She chose to ignore Louis as she opened her locker to grab her bag, shoving her shoes and sox in there before heading to the shower.  “I only have to tolerate you, Tomlinson,” she called out into the locker room before she had noticed that everyone else had showered and left.  Zayn went over to the bench where all the mirrors were, taking her shirt off to reveal her boring black sports bra before she slipped her training shorts off and slip them in her bag.  She pulled out a towel and her change of clothes as well, sitting them on the bench next to her bag.  

Louis had got her own bag and went into the showers as well. She placed her bag a couple feet away on the bench. “Well there’s nothing wrong with having a few polite conversations.” She points out as she glanced to her over her shoulder. She bites her lower lip when she noticed the lace underwear Zayn was wearing. She shakes her head and looks away. She hoped she didn’t make it obvious that she was staring. She grabs her towel and change of clothes out and placed them next to her bag before stuffing her shirt in the bag and starting to kick off her cleats and socks. Her shorts followed shortly.

Zayn huffed softly before turning to Louis.  “Whatever,” she said but on the inside she really wanted to talk to Louis like they were friends so why was she being such a bitch.  She picked up her towel and clothes, going towards one of the showers when she squealed, running back towards Louis.  “I’m not showering in there, nope, no way,” she said with eyes the size of golf balls.

Louis’ eyebrows furrow towards the girl. “Why? It’s just a shower.” She says as threw her shorts in her bag. She nonchalantly unclasps her sports bra and pulls it off, her one arm covering herself from the cold air in the showers.

Zayn hid behind Louis as if it were a matter of life and death until she took off her bra.   _‘Don’t look, don’t look!’_  she thought to herself as she looked up.  “Uhh- no no, there is just a massive spider on the wall….” she said, trying her hardest not to look but then Louis turned around and she couldn’t help but stare a little.  Her breasts were so full and so perky…  _How does she-_  and then she realises that she had been staring for way too long.  Her cheeks flushed pink from the embarrassment.  

Louis raises an eyebrow to her and follows her gaze and her own cheeks start to flush pink a little. She stayed confident though and takes her hair out of it’s pony tail and shaking her hair a little so her long hair flows down to nearly her lower back and she turns around. “Then kill it.” She simply says before pulling down her panties and tossing them to her bag and padding off towards one of the showers.

Zayn didn’t know why Louis didn’t point her out for staring since it was quite obvious that she was. “I- uhhh… Can’t,” she mumbled quietly to Louis. “Not with you flashing your perfect arse around like that,” she said sternly, trying to sound serious if it weren’t for the content coming out of her mouth.

Louis flashes her a smile over her shoulder at her comment and purposely wiggles her bum towards her. “My arse is perfect, ‘innit?” She sighs out to her with a fond smile before going to one of the shower stalls and turning on the water.

Zayn blinks with wide eyes, barely able to talk while Louis prances around nude in front of her. “Can I get some help here?” She asked with a slightly worried look on her face. Zayn was frozen in her steps, unable to take any movement towards Louis. Something in her head was telling her that it was okay to strip down fully although she was really self conscious about herself.

Louis peeks out from the stall she’s in, the hot water’s steam enveloping the room. “Hm?” She asks, as if she didn’t hear her.

"Help?!" She said in a slightly panicked tone, clutching her towel to her stomach. "Spider…. In there!" She pointed to the stall next to Louis’. Which just so happened to be the only two stalls there.

Louis rolls her eyes, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear before going down to stalls. She looks around until she finds whatever it was that spooked her. It was a little tiny spider near the handles to turn on the hot and cold water. She leaves the stall and goes to her bag, grabbing a piece of tissue, before going back to the stall and grabbing it with the tissue. She walks out of the stall and shows the ball of tissue in her hand. “There, all gone.” She says and throws it in the trash can. Then she’s walking back to her own stall and closing the curtain.

Zayn looks between Louis and the stall a few times before nodding. “Uhhh- thanks,” she smiled slightly. Zayn faced the mirror and I clasped her bra and took off her underwear, shoving them in her bag before picking up her towel and going into the shower. She washed her hair and her body with the warm water within five minutes before she walked out to her bag wrapped in a towel. She picked up a hairbrush and started to brush her long, straight, almost-black hair.

Louis left her stall a couple minutes after Zayn and she grabs her towel off the bench and dries herself off and her hair before she wraps it around herself. She glances to Zayn after she’s pushed her hair to her side so it laid on her shoulder. “Have a nice shower?” She asks to create small talk.

Zayn tried not to scowl at Louis but instead took a breath, remembering that she had to be tolerable. “Fine. Yours?” She said in return. Zayn picked out a clean pair of her bra and panties from her bag, dropping her towel to the floor before sliding her panties up her legs.

“Fine.” She replies, turning around so Zayn doesn’t see the tint of pink in her cheeks. Louis was a confident girl, she just wasn’t confident with her whole.. sexuality. She sighs quietly and picks her bra and panties from her pile of clean clothes and drops her towel to the ground to slip on her black panties. She slips on her bra but ends up having trouble with clasping it behind her. “Hey- could you..?” Louis asks, referring to the clasp that she couldn’t do. She felt like a complete idiot but she didn’t have long arms that could reach all the way.

Zayn had just finished clasping her bra when Louis asked her for help. “Sure,” she said, probably a little too excitedly to have something against her. She walked over in her bra and panties to do up Louis’ bra. “Her skin is so soft..” She mumbled softly although she was meant to think it.

“Thanks..?” Louis says, a little confused. She shivers slightly from the feel of Zayn’s fingertips brushing against her skin as she helped with her bra. “Thank you..” She murmurs when the bra is clasped but they didn’t find themselves moving away from each other.

Zayns cheeks flushed pink when she realised what she said out loud. “I uhh- I didn’t mean to say- oh god,” she mumbled even though she didn’t make any movement. She said she didn’t mean to say it but in her head she was thinking about saying more.

“Well, erm, thanks.. again..” Louis says quietly to her then grabs her clean shirt off her pile of clothes. When it’s on, flowing to the tops of her thighs, she feels a hand on her hip and whirls around a bit taken off guard. She finds Zayn standing there, obviously not had moved since. “What?” She asks, a little confused.

Zayns lips were slightly parted. Mainly in shock for what she had done. “Can I…. Try something?” She asked softly with a hint of apology in her voice.

Her question only confuses Louis more. “Try what?” Louis asks, completely confused. She never noticed before how dark, but light Zayn’s hazel eyes were.

Zayn could feel her cheeks flush pink as she leant in, pressing her lips to Louis’ before slowly pulling away so their faces were only inches apart.  “That…” she said softly.  

Louis took a second to realise what had just happened and her cheeks are flushing a light pink as well. “O-Oh..” She says, biting her lower lip. She hesitantly presses their lips together again, the taste of just Zayn on her tongue. A hand snakes up and holds at the back of her neck.

Zayn took a breath before Louis was reconnecting their lips. Her lips tasted like strawberries which made Zayn want more.  Zayns hands never left her hips and honestly she wanted nothing more than to grap onto Louis’ perky arse cheeks which should be illegal in those skimpy underwear.  

Louis slowly eases her tongue into Zayn’s mouth after they’re kissing for a few minutes. She licks into her mouth a little, making little noises of pleasure as she did. She steps up on her tip toes so they were at least at a decent reaching height.

Zayn felt Louis’ tongue slide into her mouth.  If she said she didn’t like it, she would be lying but then again, she probably would admit that she liked it.  Because she not only liked it but she loved it.  Zayns hands wrapped around Louis waist to clasp at the small of her back, softly toying with the elastic of her underwear.

Louis’ hand softly kneads through the roots of Zayn’s hair, liking how her dark hair contrasts to her slightly tan skin. She nips on her upper lip, smirking when Zayn nipped hers back. Their mouths fit perfectly and continued to lick and taste and just explore before they were pulling back for air.

Zayn really didn’t want to break apart from Louis’ lips but unfortunately, breathing was a must.  Zayn’s chest was rising and falling slightly due to the heated moment they shared just a short moment before.  “woah…” Zayn murmured softly, her eyes never leaving Louis’ eyes and her hands never leaving the small of her back.  

“‘Woah’ is right..” Louis agrees softly and her eyes flicker down to her chest and her cheeks heat up. “I’ve- um, never done anything like this before..” She says quietly. “With a girl, I mean.” She looks back up to her and doesn’t miss the flash of lust in her eyes.

Zayns lips parted slightly after realising what she must have been doing. “Oh my— I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t know that you were straight. I just- as soon as you kissed back I thought it was-” Zayns apology was interrupted by Louis’ soft lips connecting with her own once again.  

Louis pulls away from her lips once she had been silenced. “I-I’m.. not straight..” She says, admitting it for the first time. How cliche of her to end up telling  **Zayn Malik** , of all people, this. “Well, I know I’m not if I liked it..” She licks her lips to moisten them. “I just wasn’t sure what to do..”

Zayn couldn’t help but feel a slight flutter in her chest from Louis’ words.  “Well…. I suppose there’s really no way of knowing if you’re straight or not unless you try.  I mean, that’s how I knew,” Zayn said softly.  Her hands slowly unclasped from behind Louis, moving to her hips gently.  

Louis hums and lets her arms wrap around Zayn’s neck softly. “True..” She says. The simple touch of her hands on her hips made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She felt like a fucking twelve year old schoolgirl with her first crush.

Zayn was contemplating whether to pull away and run out so she wouldn’t look like a stupid child with her crush because honestly, she liked Louis a lot more than she had let on until now.  Zayn didn’t want to push her to do anything either, she would be more than happy to kiss her more but she didn’t know where her limits were. And it wasn’t until now that she realised she was staring at Louis’ lips while biting her bottom lip.  

“You can kiss me again if you want to..” Louis says when she, herself, noticed Zayn staring at her lips. “I wouldn’t mind.” She tangles both her hands in Zayn’s hair, running her fingers calmingly through her strands. Louis won’t lie, she was nervous as hell around Zayn. She’s the first girl she ever liked. But she craved her lips so badly.

Zayn blinked out of her daydream, hearing Louis’ voice.   _‘Was she giving me permission to kiss her?’_  she thought.  “Okay,” she said ever so softly before slowly moving her hands to the sides of Louis’ jaw.  She slowly parted her lips and brought them to Louis’ lips.  Her lips were so soft, so kissable, that Zayn never thought she would want to stop.

Louis literally melted into the kiss. Zayn’s lips were so warm, so inviting. It even turned her on a little bit. Not only did just the feel of her lips did that, but so did the slight smacks or clicks their lips made with their spit. So now she knew why they said ‘swapping spit’ about kissing.

Zayn couldn’t complain, Louis was a naturally great kisser. She loved the feeling of Louis’ fingertips carding through her hair.  Zayns fingers stayed on the side of Louis’ jaw, her thumbs softly stroking the skin above her palms.  Zayn make a soft pleased noise onto Louis’ lips.  

Louis smiles a little against her lips, taking in the soft noises Zayn released. “If I-” Kiss. “do anything-” Kiss. “wrong-” Kiss. “lemme know?” Louis asked between their kisses. On the outside she may’ve looked completely fine but on the inside she was freaking the fuck out! She was slowly wanting  _ **more**_  and she didn’t know how it happens.

Zayn listened to Louis’ slightly muffled words from her own lips.  “Mhmm,” she hummed softly.  “You’re doing-” Kiss.  “Great-” Kiss. Zayn had no idea how Louis was feeling, but at this rate, she wasn’t going to want to stop kissing her.  And the fact that she can feel her clean panties become a little damp was probably a bad sign.  

Zayn’s words slightly relaxed Louis but she was still freaking out. She felt one of Zayn’s legs move between her legs, her knee brushing against her crotch and her panties slightly dragging with it. An involuntary moan falls from Louis’ lips and she’s blushing a little after even as they kissed.

Zayn was very pleased with the moan that fell from Louis’ lips from her knee between her legs.  Zayn could basically feel her wet slick rubbing against her thigh as she added a little bit of pressure.  “Hmm,” Zayn hummed in return, letting her know that she liked it as much as Louis did.  

Louis didn’t mean for the little gasp to slip from her lips from the added pressure. It just happened. Her hands gripped the roots of Zayn’s thick hair and an involuntary whimper falls from her lips as well. She was feeling very sexually overwhelmed.

Zayns hands came to Louis’ back softly.  She slowly walked them both back with her thigh gently grazing her crotch with every step until her backside was pressed against the locker room bench behind them.  Zayns tongue slid past Louis’ lips as she gasped a little from the cold metal on her backside.  

A whine finds its way out of Louis’ throat from Zayn’s intruding tongue. Her hands don’t stop pulling on her hair, secretly figuring out that Zayn liked it. “Nghh, babe.” She murmurs against her lips, the word ‘babe’ falling way too easily from her lips.

Zayn could feel shivers run up her spine from Louis tugging on her hair.  She loved the feeling and could immediately feel her shoulders relaxing from the sensation.  Zayn was a little surprised to hear Louis call her  _babe_.  Especially given their circumstances.  Although Zayn would never complain about it, she would more than likely got off on it later.  

Louis spread her legs a little more so Zayn could slot through them easily. She grips her hair to draw her closer against her. “I want more…” She says quietly but so softly that it was almost impossible not to hear but she was pretty sure Zayn had.

Zayn heard Louis loud and clear despite her soft voice.  She couldn’t help but smile a little to herself before pulling back to look at Louis.  “Let me know if you want me to stop, alright?” She said, smiling softly but in a reassuring way.  Zayns hands slowly lowered to cup Louis’ perfectly rounded arse cheeks.  “You have such an amazing arse,” she murmured softly to Louis, gently biting onto her bottom lip as she gave her arse cheeks a squeeze.  

Louis laid pliantly in the touch and squeeze to her arse. “That feels nice…” She murmurs, head leaning slightly back on the bench. It wasn’t until now how she realised she liked a woman’s touch more than men. Men were really roughed.. calloused.. women seemed more gentle but could be rough at the right times.

Zayn was glad that Louis was enjoying this so far.  She had a lot more things in store for her.  Zayn tucked two of her fingers into the top of Louis’ panties at the back, slowly moving them under the elastic to sit at the front of her panties.  She couldn’t help but smirk against Louis’ lips as they made soft clicking and slurping noises.  Zayns hand slowly moved down into Louis’ panties, keeping a knee between her legs to keep Louis’ legs apart slightly.  Zayns fingers slowly ran down Louis’ wet folds, savouring the feel of her.  

Louis shivers a little from the weird touch. This was all new to her and it just make everything ten times more exciting than it actually is. She opens her legs a little wider, growing a bit bolder. She would’ve been guiding this whole thing usually but she’s particularly clueless on what to do so it’s a nice change. A small moan comes from Louis’ lips again.

Zayn bit Louis’ lower lip before planting another kiss on her lips. Zayns fingers slowly moved back and forth between her folds, earning a soft moan from Louis.  she coaxed her fingers in her slick before gently pushing her middle finger inside her.  “Mmmm…” Zayn hummed against Louis’ lips.  “Your cunt is so tight,” she growled playfully.  

Louis takes in a sharp breath once the finger is in ‘till the knuckle. “ _Oh…_ ” She murmurs, focusing on the feeling. Her lips are pressing back onto Zayn’s in a kiss. When she shifts she feels a particularly pleasing feeling that causes her to moan out, accidentally a bit loud. “Fuck..” She curses against Zayn’s lips.

Zayn couldn’t help but smile against Louis’ lips from her moans.  “It’s alright, we’re alone so you moan as loud as you want,” she said, basically moaning herself.  Zayns single finger curved slightly as it stayed still inside her, brushing against one of her tender walls.  “Hmmm,” Zayn hummed, feeling her cunt tighten around her finger.  “You feel so good.”

“God, Zayn,” She pants, biting her lower lip. Louis wasn’t so sure if they were actually alone but she.. trusted her, strangely. She basically blurted out her confused sexuality to Zayn already. A small whimper escapes her lips from another curl of Zayn’s finger. “A-Add another?” She asks, eyelashes fluttering slightly as she looked up to her with hooded eyes.

Zayn bites her lower lip, obeying Louis’ command. She couldn’t help but give in to her request, slipping in a second next to the first. “Mmmm. God, you feel fucking amazing,” Zayn moaned into Louis’ ear, her fingers moving slowly in and out of her tight cunt.

“Oh, fuck..” Louis hisses from the addition of a finger. She rolls her hips down a little against her fingers. She hisses out a few more profanities, keeping her head leaned back as she felt Zayn’s movements speed up a little.

Zayn was literally feeding off of Louis’ moans and movements. She might not notice it but she was doing a lot of the work herself which showed how much she wanted it. Zayn increased the speed of her fingers a little more before she slowed them back down. “Can I?” Zayn asked Louis, pointing between her legs and lowering her head a little.

Louis nods to her, breath hitching from the way Zayn’s head lowered and lowered towards her parted legs. She let her head rest on the bench as she shut her eyes, shivering and whimpering a little from the way Zayn’s breath was against her cunt. She didn’t know if she was just teasing her or planned on doing something.

Zayn blew cold air onto her clit as she kept her fingers still inside her tight cunt. Zayn quickly curved her fingers, causing her to moan out, her lower back lifting slightly in pleasure. And Zayn knew that she was doing something right.

“Again..” Louis pants softly, moan falling from her throat. “please, again..” When she feels her do it again, she’s pushing against her fingers with a slightly strangled moan. It shouldn’t feel this good but it does.

Zayn complies, pulsing her fingers against her g-spot in long hard strokes.  After feeling her cunt tighten around her fingers, Zayn places small kitten licks on her clit.  She made sure to keep the movements soft and slow.  “Hmm, you taste so sweet,” she hummed to Louis and she knew she couldn’t help herself.  Zayn licked and sucked on her clit, causing the most beautiful noises to escape Louis’ mouth.

"Oh, god..fuck—yes.." Louis wasn’t able to form correct words that were not swear words. She didn’t know how else to express this amazing fucking feeling. She runs her fingers through her black hair, tugging with encouragement at her roots. "Got one talented tongue there." She muses lightly.

Zayn smirked from her words. She would have complimented her on the talented tongue she had and how she knew how to make all the right sounds but she had her lips and tongue preoccupied. Zayn pressed her tongue flat on her clit, moving it side to side as she pumped two fingers in and out of her, curving them up at the ends to press against her g-spot in pleasure. Zayns free hand wrapped around one of Louis’ thighs to keep it still on her shoulder.

Louis whines a little, nails digging into Zayn’s still wet hair. She tries not to squirm from the strange yet pleasing feeling on her clit. “‘m close..” She murmurs to the other girl, to warn her.

Zayn didn’t need warning. She had gotten herself off way too many times to know when Louis was about to cum. With a few more pulses of her fingers and hard flicks of her tongue against Louis’ clit, she was a wriggling mess under her. Zayn could feel small pulses of her juices on her hand and chin as she rode out her high. Zayn enjoyed the sound her slick made with her fingers inside her before she licked around her cunt and licking around her fingers to taste her even more.

“Ohh,  _fuck_ ;” Louis moans out dirtily. “ _yesyesyesyesyesyesyes_ _.._ ” She’s never moaned this much before and she realises this but she can’t find any fucks to give with this situation. If she was being too much Zayn could tell her and she’d try to control herself. She’s calming down, humming a little in pleasure from Zayn licking around her cunt.

Zayn licked her up softly, trying to avoid her sensitive clit as much as possible. Zayn brought her face inline with Louis’ when she had finished cleaning up between her legs. She parted her lips kissing her lips sweetly before she heard a car horn off in the distance and panic set in because damnit, she was still in her bra and underwear. “Uhh- that’s probably my mum…” Zayn said, flushing a slight shade of pink as she licked her lips, savouring Louis’ taste.

Louis is blushing as well. “O-oh..” She says, suddenly not liking the idea of not being with Zayn at the moment. “We should.. probably get dressed..” Her blush deepens a little as the two of them sat up.

"Y-Yeah," Zayn said, shaking her grad a little before realising that she didn’t want to leave Louis. Zayn stood up straight, running her fingers through her hair as she took one final glimpse at Louis before turning around to get her clothes and change.

Louis looks down, slowly realising she’d only soiled her fresh underwear but she couldn’t find herself to care anymore now that they’d have to leave. She fixes her panties before standing up and pulling on her sweatpants that she had on the bench. It’s not long before they’re both all dressed and have everything packed.

Zayn got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt for lack of packing better clothes. They both retrieved things from their lockers and put things away, walking out together into the cooler air. It was getting darker but it wasn’t completely dark. “So I-uhh… I’ll see you for practice on Sunday,” Zayn half smiled to Louis, giving her a small wave. Both of their parents were waiting in their cars in the parking lot which got Zayn worried about how much time they spent in there.

Louis gives her a nod and a wave before they’re both heading to their respective cars. Louis’ was first to pull out of the parking lot and then Zayn’s slowly followed.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave kudos! :)
> 
> You can also view this on our tumblr; lustlane.
> 
> \- Samantha & Hannah♡


End file.
